Hot Cheetos
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. And a bag of Hot Cheetos. ...things get really HOT, really FAST! WARNING: this is slash! yaoi! boy/boy love!... enjoy! ; REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and such stuff belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well here I am. And here is my second Harry Potter related fanfic. Yey me!" **

**Draco- "What the fucking hell is this?! No way! I can not, and will not, approve of this story!"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Hehe. Please ignore Draco and the nonsense coming out of his mouth."**

**Draco- "Nonsense?! The only nonsense around here is this damn story of yours!"**

**Harry- "Malfoy, would you please stop yelling so much! You're scaring all the readers away!"**

**Draco- "Good! I'm glad! Because I do not want anyone reading this horrifying story!"**

**Harry- "…What could be so bad about it?"**

**Draco- "What do you mean 'what could be so bad about it'?! Have you not read it yet, Potter?"**

**Harry- "No. Why? What happens?"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well, Harry, in order to find out you will just have to read on. Same goes for all the wonderful readers out there. Enjoy! :) "**

**Draco- "I hate you so much right now…"**

* * *

HOT CHEETOS

_Boring… _thought Harry Potter as he gazed blankly through one of the windows of the school library. _Such a very boring day… So bored… Never been more bored in my whole entire life…_

Earlier that day, he had graciously agreed to join his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, in the library so that they could finish up their homework and do a little studying together. Now, many hours later, Harry realized that he had made a huge mistake. He let out a deep sigh and wondered why the hell he had agreed to this. Yes, Ron and Hermione were his best friends and he loved spending time with them, but at the current moment that did not seem to be a good enough reason. His homework had already been finished and he was not the kind of person who studied all day long… or much at all for that matter. Not to mention the fact that it was a Saturday, of all days! He could have been out and about in the warm sunshine hanging out with people and chatting about nothing in particular, flying mindlessly through the clouds on his broomstick, or practicing his Quidditch moves, but no, he was stuck in the library, with absolutely nothing of interest to do.

After letting out another exasperated sigh, Harry turned his gaze away from the window and focused it on Ron. The red head was struggling over his Potions homework, same as usual. It seemed as if Snape always tried his best to assign the most difficult assignments he could come up with. Normally, Harry would offer to help his friend, but right now, as unlikely as it seemed, Harry really did not give a damn. He just wanted to get out of the library as soon as possible, but he knew that would not happen until Hermione had enough of her studying. Knowing Hermione that would most likely not happen until late into the night.

Five minutes later, or five hours from Harry's point of view, he had had enough. He did not care whether Hermione and Ron were ready to leave or not. He wanted out. Harry stood as quietly as possible so as not to be noticed and made his way towards the library's exit.

"Harry? Where are you going?" asked Hermione, reluctantly turning away from her studies.

_Darn it…she saw me. _"Um…" Harry turned back towards Hermione, "…bathroom," he quickly lied. "I'll be back in a few," and once again started towards the library's exit.

"Oh. Alright. Hurry back."

"Mkay," he shrugged and left the library, " 'Hurry back.' The hell I'm hurrying back there." He picked up his pace as he walked further and further away from the library. "Hermione, Ron," he said to himself, "You two are no doubt my two best friends in the whole world and I love ya'll to death…but…damn…ya'll are so not fun to hang around with sometimes…"

"Who the bloody hell are you talking to, Potter?" asked a cold, familiar voice.

Harry turned sharply to his left, startled to see none other than Draco Malfoy half-sitting, half-laying, on the staircase.

"Um…no one…myself."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and stared questionably at his rival for a moment. "…Freak," he muttered, before returning to a certain snack he had been eating.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said, becoming angry. He wanted to reply to Draco's insult with a harsher insult of his own, but stopped as he realized what Draco had been eating; a red, spicy looking snack. _Hot Cheetos? _Harry thought. _But that's… a muggle food. Where could someone such as muggle-hating Draco Malfoy get that from? _"Where did you get that from?" Harry asked curiously.

"I know a guy," was the only explanation Draco cared to give; if that could even count as an explanation.

"And you do know that that is a muggle snack, right?"

"Yep," the slytherin replied, as he continued eating his spicy snack.

_So there is more to Malfoy than meets the eye. I wonder if there are any other muggle things he likes. Hmm… Maybe he likes muggle music. If he does, I bet he listens to rock and metal and stuff like that. He looks like the kind of guy who would like that kind of music. I wonder if he has ever watched TV before. He's quite a violent person. He would love watching "Jerry Springer" I'm sure of it. Let's see. What else…_

"HellloOoOoo! Earth to Potter!" Draco shouted, shaking his bag of Hot Cheetos in an attempt to get Harry's attention.

"Huh?… Wha?" Harry shook his head and snapped out of his random train of thought.

"What's the matter with you, Potter?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, "Haven't you ever seen a person zone out before?"

"Actually, yes, mostly in Professor McGonagall's class. That hag is so fuckin boring. I can't remember how many times I have fallen asleep in that woman's class."

Harry nodded in agreement even though Professor McGonagall was his favorite teacher.

Soon a silence fell between the two. Draco continued munching on his Hot Cheetos and Harry just stood there realizing that for the first time in his experience at Hogwarts that he had a semi-normal conversation with Draco Malfoy. No vast amounts of arguing or insults. No screaming at the top of their lungs between at each other. No fighting. Until this moment, Harry did not know that that was at all possible.

Just last week they were dishing out boat loads of painful curses at each other with their wands. And only a few days ago they had gotten into a fist fight. What caused those fights, or who caused them, Harry could not remember. They had been fighting with each other for so long that it just seemed like a part of their daily routine. Today, however, was a different story. Harry did not mind. Actually, he quite well liked it. He could not deny the fact that he wanted to have more times like this with Draco. _As if that's possible._ Harry said to himself. _Like Malfoy would ever really be able to get along with me. Still, one can always hope…_

"Yo, Scarhead, is there any particular reason why you are still standing here like a fuckin statue? Do you want something? Money possibly?"

"You always have to bring up the fact that you're rich, don't you, Malfoy? And as if I would ever borrow money from someone like you!"

"It was just a question, Potter!"

Another silence fell between Harry and Draco as they began to glare angrily at each other.

_I knew the peace between us couldn't last too long. _Harry thought with disappointment. He sighed, crossed his arms, and turned away, ready to leave.

Suddenly, Draco did something very unexpected.

"Want some?" Draco asked, extending the bag of cheetos to Harry.

Harry turned back and looked at Draco in surprise. He had never known Draco to share anything with anyone before. He always assumed that Draco was the spoiled, greedy, 'mine!', type of person. That is how most only child, rich kids were from Harry's point of view. Now, he was beginning to see a different side of Draco.

"Um… sure." Harry sat down next to Draco on the stairs and grabbed a handful of the hot cheetos. The two ate without a word. All that was heard was the scrunching of the bag as Harry and Draco pulled the cheetos out.

_I am sitting with Draco Malfoy, one of the people I hate most in this world, and eating Hot Cheetos… _Harry tried to make sense of the situation, but could not. _And to top things off I am actually enjoying this…although it is giving me a strange feeling._

Suddenly, he noticed that Draco was staring at him. Harry recognized that stare from Draco, but had only experienced it a few times before. It was not one of Draco's normal stares. It was much softer and warmer and each time Harry saw this stare, it gave him an awkward feeling. It made Harry feel uneasy, yet strangely happy and warm inside at the same time. Why he felt this way every time Draco stared at him like that Harry did not know, but he liked it. Just as he liked being able to be in Draco's company without getting into a massive fight for once.

"W-What is it?" Harry asked. For whatever reason, Draco would not stop staring at him.

"Um…you have some red stuff around your mouth, Potter."

"Oh," Harry brought his hand up to his mouth to get the red specks from the hot cheetos off, but Draco stopped him.

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it away from Harry's face. "Here," he said slowly moving himself closer to Harry, "allow me get it for you." A devious smirk crossed Draco's face.

Before Harry realized it, Draco's face was only a few inches away from his own and slowly coming even closer.

"Wh-What are you doing?…Malfoy?" Harry quickly moved away, but Draco just came closer; a seductive look crossing his face. "..M-Malfoy?!" Harry tried moving away again, but it did him little help. He pressed his back against the railing on the staircase. Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place. Now there was nowhere for Harry to escape. His heart began to pound heavily. _What's going on? What is Malfoy doing?…This can't be happening. _There was no more than an inch of space left between the two.

In an instant that space was gone and Harry felt as if his heart had shot out of his chest as Draco's lips touched his own. Those tender, angel like lips sent a burning sensation throughout Harry's entire body. A burning sensation a million times stronger than that of the hot cheetos moments ago…

* * *

**Harry- "…Oh …my…fuckin…"**

**Draco- "Now do you understand why I do not approve of this story, you idiot?!"**

**Harry- " ….. "**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Aw, come on. I know that deep... deep down inside ya'll love this story."**

**Draco and Harry- (glare at writer angrily)**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Oh, come on! Don't be like that. You know it's true!"**

**Draco- (takes out wand and points it at writer)**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Eep! Erm…ok..well that's all for now. Hehe. But fear not! I shall return in about a week (maybe sooner depending on what reviews say) with the next chapter of this fic! And that next chapter will get really hot and sexy really fast! Don't miss out on the wonderful draco/harry slashyness! ;) "**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I've said it before… and heck, why not, I'll say it again… I do not own Harry Potter.

_Yes. I said I would probably update this story within a week…but clearly it has been more than a week since the first chapter. Hehe. To all of those that waited so long for this update I deeply apologize. If you feel like blaming anyone…blame my teachers. Last few weeks of school and they decide to swamp my and my fellow classmates with additional assignments, tests, and projects. Plus next week we have final exams T_T_

_But enough of that. No one came here to listen to my rambling, I assume._

_So, before I have a chance to ramble about any other non-story-related topic, let's continue on to chapter 2 of Hot Cheetos, shall we? ^-^_

* * *

**Killingperfectionbeauty- (Mumbles to self) "Why did I have to create such a long penname?"**

**Draco- "More importantly. Why are we all here again?"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well to continue on with the next chapter of the story, of course."**

**Draco- "I was afraid of that…"**

**Harry- "I have to agree with Draco on this---"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Gasp! Harry **_**agrees**_** on something said by **_**Draco**_**!"**

**Draco- "He must be sick or something."**

**Harry- "…As I was saying, I really do not want to continue on with this story either."**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Aw, but it's just about to start getting REALLY good."**

**Draco and Harry- "That's the problem!"**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

It was a small, light kiss, but it was enough to make Harry's whole body tense up and his breathing rapidly increase. His mind began to race. He had no idea how to react to what had just happened. A part of him wanted to run away as fast as possible, but another part of him seemed to enjoy this. It was a confusing feeling; an unexplainable feeling. All Harry could do was stare, shocked and wide-eyed, into Draco's captivating, icy-blue eyes.

Draco carefully observed Harry for a second. The Gryffindor was still wide-eyed, tense, and breathing so heavily that his chest could be seen moving up and down exaggeratedly from a mile away. Draco took that as a sign that Harry was perfectly fine and moved in for a second kiss. He pressed his lips against Harry's once again, this time with more force and passion. Draco kissed Harry's lips gently, over and over again, making each a little stronger and deeper than the last.

Once the realization of what was happening had finally swept over Harry, he managed to regain some movement of his body. Harry tried to break away from Draco, but it was no use. Draco had him pinned against the railing of the stairs. One of his arms was around Harry's neck, holding his head in place. Draco's other arm had made its way down and around Harry's waist. Escape was inevitable.

As time passed and the kisses became more intense Harry strangely found himself beginning to relax. A feeling of want overcame him and he gave up all resistance. Little by little Harry started to return the kisses. He placed his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him in even closer. He moved his arms under Draco's shirt. Draco let out a small moan as he felt Harry's hands stroking his bare, burning back tenderly.

Their feelings toward each other began to heat up rapidly.

Without breaking away from Harry, Draco moved both of his hands to Harry's neck, undoing his tie. Harry did the same for Draco. Within seconds they each had practically torn off the other's cloak and shirt. As the kissing continued, both were gasping desperately for air, but neither wanted to break apart from the other.

With their cloaks and shirts now discarded to the floor, both were now able to enjoy the sensational feeling of bare skin against bare skin.

Relishing the feelings that were overcoming him more and more, Harry wanted to try to turn things around and take control, but Draco was too overpowering. He had definitely had more experience than Harry. Before Harry even had a chance, Draco pushed him back down. With this, the Slytherin Prince defined himself as the dominant figure.

The kisses were now no longer enough.

Draco proceeded to gently nibble upon Harry's bottom lip. Slowly, Harry's lips began to part. Once Draco felt the opening he did not hesitate to shove his tongue deep into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to let out a deep moan. As their tongues clashed together, a battle ensued. Draco's tongue roamed around Harry's mouth, covering every inch of it. Harry tried his best to keep up, but once again Draco proved too overpowering for him.

Harry could barely take this anymore. He needed some air. He quickly broke away from Draco.

"H-Hold on a sec…" Harry said between huge gasps of air, "This is too much for me…"

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco pulled Harry back, now sucking on his neck, and then slowly moving from his neck down to his chest, little by little. Draco's words may have seemed harsh, but his touch was ever so gentle.

"Mmm…." Every lick and every touch made Harry moan in delight.

"…Mmm….Mmmm…" Every moan from Harry made Draco moan as well.

"Damn…You're too much, Draco…I..Mmm…" Harry was cut off as Draco pressed his lips

against Harry's once again.

"I told you to shut up, Potter," he whispered in a slow, deep tone.

"Call me Harry from now on."

"I'll call you whatever I want," Draco gave a sly smirk. He pushed Harry down and positioned himself on top of him. He trailed his long, slender fingers down starting from Harry's cheek, to his chest, down to the belt of his pants. Draco undid the buckle on Harry's belt and with one swift motion he pulled the belt off.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry's heart skipped a beat. This was happening far too fast. "Draco…AH!" He winced in pain as Draco struck him across the chest with the recently removed belt.

"I do not want to have to repeat myself anymore. I have already told you twice to shut up," Still holding the belt in one hand, Draco unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's pants with the other.

"D-Draco…" Harry quickly tried to get up. Draco immediately pushed him back down and held him down.

"Hold still!"

"Ahh!" Draco whipped Harry once more. The strike was enough to silence Harry, but was not hard enough to put him in too much pain. On the contrary, Harry felt as if it was a bit pleasurable in some strange way. Draco pulled off Harry's pants and threw them to the side. "W-Wait! No! Draco! Stop! Dra…Mmm…" Draco silenced Harry once again, this time with deep, passionate kisses. Keeping Harry down, Draco undid his own pants and threw them to the side as well.

Once the final pieces of clothing were finally removed, Draco positioned himself on top of Harry, ready to move on to the next level. He gazed into Harry's gorgeous, green eyes, noticing his hesitance.

"Relax," Draco assured him, "It'll be fun," A smile, a genuine smile, crossed Draco's face.

* * *

**Draco- "Stop! Stop! Please stop! I can't take anymore of this!"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Aw, come on! You can't be serious! It's just about to be THE BEST part! Harry, help me out here!…Harry?"**

**Harry- "…Why does Draco get to be on top?"**

**Draco- "You cannot be serious?! Is that all that bothers you about this?…And as previously stated I am the dominant being, therefore I deserve to be on top."**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "That may be true now, but don't forget that I am in charge of every word written in this story. If I wanted to I could change the upcoming events just like that."**

**Draco- "I forbid you! I am the dominator and that's that."**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Okay. Okay. I won't change your status in the next chapter...whiny bitch… and yes I do mean next chapter *ducks as angry readers throw sharp objects towards me* Come on now. You've got to love the suspense hehe… well I at least hope you do."**

**Harry- "I hope Voldemort kills me before next chapter."**

**Draco- "I hope he kills you too."**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "-sigh- Anyways…until next chapter, see yaz, peoplez! Review please! It means a lot. If it wasn't for the reviews I received in the previous chapter, this chapter would not have come into existence yet. And you know what's coming next. And you know you want to read on. And you will...as long as you review and persuade me to continue :)"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters etc.,etc. It's the property of J.K. Rowling etc., etc. …I also do not own Hot Cheetos (the food…snack…w/e). I do, however, own "Hot Cheetos" (the story you are currently reading hehe).

_Um….Yea…So yea, I promised myself… and *ahem* a bunch of other people as well that I would update this story…like over a month ago. And well, yea, hehe obviously that has not happened T_T To all the people that have been waiting for the update I am soooooooo sorry. It seems that I have been stricken with the procrastination curse. A very, very bad case of it I may add. Again, my apologies for the long wait. Please enjoy the last chapter of "Hot Cheetos"!_

* * *

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "I'm baaaaAAAAaaaaack! …Who missed me?"**

**Draco and Harry- "Not me!"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Shush! No one asked you two!… Ok, so where am I going with this? My brain is like fried…" **

**Harry- "Going with what?"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well normally you, Draco, and I start off the chapter with a random little conversation thing. We just ramble and say funny stuff. Usually you and Draco object to the story and try to lure people away from reading it. Stuff like that, you know?"**

**Harry- "No, no I don't…"**

**Draco- "I honestly have no clue what you are talking about."**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "What?! Oh, you guys are horrible! You know exactly what I'm talking about!**

**Harry- "You're losing it."**

**Draco- "Oh, I think she already lost it a long time ago."**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Ugh…Whatever. Moving on…"**

* * *

Draco's smile turned into a smirk as he watched those emerald green eyes of Harry's grow wider, showing more and more worry and hesitance. "Don't worry, Potter. I won't hurt you…much." The intimidating smirk on Draco's face widened. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair in an attempt to calm him down. While he ruffled up Harry's hair, Draco let his eyes fall all over Harry's naked body in delight. _His body, of course, is not as perfect as mine, but still, it is very sexy, _Draco thought, _This should be quite enjoyable. _

Harry noticed Draco looking him over. Soon his own curiosity set in and Harry let his eyes travel over Draco's body. He gazed breathlessly upon the body above him. It was perfect. Everything about Draco Malfoy's body was perfect and his soft, smooth, pale skin was to die for. It was as if Harry was gazing upon the body of a god. His eyes suddenly froze upon one particular part of the perfection above him.

Draco almost laughed as he noticed the shocked look on Harry's face. If there was a prize for Widest Eyes in the World, Harry would have taken the gold. "Heh. Whatcha staring at, Potter?"

"I-It's huge…and…and yet…perfect…" Harry turned away. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Within seconds, his face was as red as a tomato, if not more. _Shit…I'm blushing. I'm actually blushing…and because of Draco Malfoy. This is bad. Who knows what he's thinking of me now…_

Draco just smiled sweetly at Harry for a moment.

Without warning, Draco pushed Harry's legs up and apart, positioning himself between them. Quickly, Harry struggled to move his legs back together, but it was no use. Draco would not allow it.

"Be good and hold still for me," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry was still resistant, but the sound of Draco's lush voice ringing through his ears and the warm feel of Draco's breath on his neck soon made him relax his body. Within seconds, Harry gave up his struggle.

While his body was allowing him to give in, Harry's mind was still cautious. "Draco…wait…don't…" But no matter what he did or said, Draco would not back down.

The Slytherin Prince wanted his way with the Gryffindor and he was going to get it. In one swift motion, forcefully, but yet as gently as he could, Draco thrust himself deep inside of Harry! Harry tilted his head back and let out a scream.

For a second Draco froze and went wide eyed. _Bloody hell! _he thought _Potter's a VIRGIN!…well was… Shit… that thought never even crossed my mind! _Draco carefully looked Harry over. What was an expression of pain a few seconds ago, was now of pure bliss on Harry's face. The moment that Draco had entered him all fear and resistance had been lost. That blissful look in Harry's eyes assured Draco that he could continue at will. He slowly pulled out and thrust himself deep within Harry. Harry moaned in pleasure; never before had he felt this amazingly good. His mind and body began to race in ecstasy.

Draco started off slowly and gently, but with every following thrust he increased his speed and force. Faster and harder he went. Harry's hips soon fell into motion with Draco's thrusts. His body moved in perfect harmony with Draco's. Harry continued to moan; each moan deeper and longer than the last. He felt so unbearably good!

"H-Harder!" Harry commanded, "Harder!" Draco obeyed, increasing both force and speed once again.

Harry was getting close to the edge. He was about to cum. Draco was right there with him, but his force and speed did not falter even once. Draco had such extreme stamina! He moaned deeply along with Harry, relishing every second.

"Ahhhhh!" Harry screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!….Ahhhh!"

"Yes!….YES!…"

"More!…More!…"

"OH GOD!….OH GOD!…"

"Scream!…Harry!…Scream my name!"

"OH GOD!…OH GOD!…D-DRACO!…DRACOOOOOOOOO!"

They came at precisely the same time. Draco poured himself deep inside of Harry. Harry's cum covered his and Draco's chest and stomach. Both were breathing heavily, covered in sweat and cum, and gazing deeply into each other's eyes; emerald green into icy blue, and icy blue back into emerald green.

They were no longer at Hogwarts. They were in heaven!

Harry, through heavy, exasperated breaths, exclaimed, "That…was…HOT!"

Draco smirked. He pulled himself out of Harry and moved to lay beside him. He grabbed his robe and pulled it around himself and Harry as he cuddled up to Harry. Harry embraced him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. After a few moments the two wizards fell asleep, cuddled up to each other, wrapped in Draco's robes.

* * *

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Harry! NO! Give me that gun!"**

**Harry- "NO! I can't stand this anymore! I'm ending my life right now!"**

**Draco- (snatches the gun from Harry's hand) "Like hell you are!"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Yey! Thank's, Draco!"**

**Draco- "…If anyone is committing suicide it is going to be me!"**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- (sweat drop) "-sigh-"**

**Draco and Harry- (fighting over the gun)**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well, there you have it! An awesome slash fic of Draco and Harry inspired by Hot Cheetos! I bet you will never look at that spicy snack the same way again! Mwahaha! Hehe I hope you enjoyed yourselves! Thanks for reading! Bye-ness!" (looks over at Draco and Harry)**

**Draco and Harry- (laying on the floor, Draco on top of Harry, making out)**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well…well…well…so what happened to 'omg! No! we don't like each other like that! This is such a disastrous story! We're gonna commit suicide! Blah! Blah! Blah!' "**

**Draco- "Oh, shut up!"**

**Draco and Harry- (continue making out)**

**Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well, that's that. Once again thanks for all your time! Review please! It means a lot!"**


End file.
